Life and Death
by coldfiregirl
Summary: With Ember dead and their baby girl blind, Modo asks Throttle, Vinnie, and Charlie to help raise her. i've lost insparation, sorry. if you wish to adopt and continue this please PM me. i'm really sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Modo woke to the sun streaming through the window. He looked down at the woman in his arms. His mate. She turned over to face him, and gave a sleepy smile. They had been bonded four months ago, and agreed to living in her farm-house.

"Ya wanna just stay in bed today, Em?" He asked making said woman groan.

"You know I can't do that. The fields need to be weeded and tilled, and the animals need to be fed and given water. You can't either, you know. The others need you to help take out the local fish-face. You hurry and I might make you breakfast." Ember joked as she tried to pull the mouse from their bed. She stumbled back when she let go.

"Ya got me there. Ok I'm gettin' up. No need to -!" He reached out and caught her before she hit the dresser." Are you ok? You look kinda pale." He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, my leg just doesn't want to wake up yet. Must've slept on it funny or something. No need to worry." She said as she went to the kitchen.

He was skeptical but continued getting ready. After breakfast they went to their respective 'jobs'.

-Line break- line break-line break-

When he got to the garage they went out to beat Limburger and bust up his tower. Throttle and Vinnie invited him to stay for lunch when they got back.

"You seem distracted, Modo. Anything wrong?" Throttle asked.

"Just a little worried's all. Em didn't look like she felt too great this morning. She was pailer then usual, and not as steady when she stood up." He sighed.

Charlie, who'd just walked in with the food, chuckled. "Well I'm no expert but has she thrown up lately?"

"Yeah. Every morning for the past two weeks. Why?"

"Then she may be pregnant. You should get her to test, just to be safe." The brunett mechanic laughed at his slack jawed reaction. Then the phone rang.

"Hello? Yeah, ok. It's for you." She handed it to Modo with a smile

"Yes?" He asked "Hi Em."

'_Hi love. I tested four times, and all turned up positive. I'm pregnant.'_

…_To Be Continued…_

**Sorry this chapter's so short. I have camp this week so i wont be updating for a while. Also my computer is a dumbass. i've had it for six years and i love to fuck with me. Sooo... Here's to hoping i don't kill it.(Fingers crossed) XP**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm pregnant."

"….Huh?" Was all modo got out before fainting. Throttle, being closest, caught him before he hit the ground.

"Hay there, Big Guy. Come on, wake up." While the guys tried to get Modo to come back around Charlie picked up the phone he'd dropped. "Em, Modo just passed out on us. What'd you say to 'im? " The others stopped what they were doing to listen. "WHAT!?... No, no. It's just that we were just joking about that. Yeah, he he he. So, um, congrats. Yeah I'll tell the guys. M'kay bye." With that she hung up and faced them. "Remember how we were joking that Ember might be pregnant?" They nodded. " Well, she is." Vinnie started choking.

"Wh-what? For real? "

"Yep. She's coming by In an hour."

-Line skip-Ember-

She was a block from the garage when she finally felt the nervousness she'd expected. How would they react? Would Modo even want the child. Would the child be accepted in either world, or be rejected because of being a half breed? _No! They wouldn't do that! Modo loves children, so why wouldn't he love ours? I'm sure we'll be great parents._ She entered the kitchen to see them sitting at the table. (Modo had woken up)

"Excuse me a moment." She said making a break for the toilet. After a few minutes they heard retching. The mice grimaced.

"Shouldn't you tell Rimfire, or anyone?" Charlie asked. They look at each other.

"…Yes."

"…So shouldn't you? Soon."

"Stoker'll be stopping by soon. We'll tell him then and have him tell Rim." Vinnie answered.

"O.K. If that's all. D'ya think Charlie an' I could go get some supplies." Ember asked.

"Yeah. Let's go. You boys hold down the fort. 'Kay?" With that the girls were off. They didn't know that Greasepit was following them.

_**Greasepit**_

"I dunnow Boss. Dey seem ta be jus shoppin'. Huh? Dey jus wen' in a baby cloths store. Yeah 'm sure. O.K. Boss. I's got it." He hung up. "Boyz. Lez go gettum." He ordered.

_**Ember**_

They'd just bought some dippers, bottles, formula, and clothes when they left the building. They were hit hard from behind. The last thing they saw was the sidewalk.

Line skip-Limburger's tower-unknown room-Em's POV

When I woke it was dark, and I was restrained. I could feel Charlie next to me. The light's came on suddenly, making me nauseous. Carbuncle walked up, then Greasepit, lastly Lumburger, who . .ME. I couldn't help but lose my lunch. Right on his shoes. Hahaha!

"Aauhgg."

"NO! MY SHOES! "

"Sorry. Kinda don' feel tha' hot." I said before passing out again. I didn't know, or want to, what would happen next. All I knew then was blackness.


End file.
